The Legends of Hyrule
by Super Nintendo Power
Summary: Mako writes out his thoughts on Various Myths, Tales, and Legends of Hyrule.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello. I am Mako. I serve under Tetra, who is actually the only known descendant of the Royal line of the lost land of Hyrule. I have started this journal in an attempt to voice my thoughts on the Legends of Hyrule. Although, admittly, the most well recorded document is the Legend of Zelda. That Legend, judging by Tetra and Link's recent adventures, still continues today. _

_From the records we (That is to say, Link and Niko) salvaged from chests from the ocean floor in our spare time, we have found several Tales, Myths, and Legends. Whether these stories have any truth within them, I'm not sure. Tetra believes all of them. Link, well, he just follows along. Seriously. It's like their married or something. Niko seems to think there's something between them, but to be blunt, Niko is an idiot. _

_Back to the legends. _

_I have decided to analyze these tales, and see what I can learn about Hyrule's past. We already know quite a bit about The Flood, but where that monster came from... The answers could be all here. Or they might no be. Who can tell?_

The Legends of Hyrule

The Legend of Zelda

Once, in the beautiful land of Hyrule, a Sorcerer named Ganon attempted to steal the Triforce of Wisdom. The Princess of that Kingdom, broke the Triforce of Wisdom into eight pieces and scattered them throughout the land. She hid them in dungeons, guarded by fierce monsters. Ganon, who already possessed the Triforce of Power, kidnapped her, and tried to discover the location of the pieces.

Meanwhile, an old lady named Impa was beset by Ganon's followers. All seemed bleak before a young boy repelled the beasts.

He introduced himself as Link, and Impa immediately told him of Hyrule's plight. Link decided to find the Triforce of Wisdom and combat Ganon.

Link, armed with a sword, collected all eight pieces of the Triforce of Wisdom. Then, he headed for Death Mountain, Ganon's hidaway.

Link slew every one of Ganon's followers that stood in his path, and found the one weapon that could kill him… the Silver Arrow.

Link met Ganon near the Peak of the Mountain. The pig-faced creature knew many powerful spells, but he fell in the end.

The Princess was rescued, and said to the Hero: "This Land shall be prosperous again!"

_Mako: Compared to the some of the other Legends, this one is incredibly bland. No substance at all. This is easily my least favorite of all the tales here. Why? It's so damn weird. The Triforce of Courage, for example, is not mentioned anywhere. Since this text is so vague, we must take several stabs of what happened here._

_First, the Hero apparently used the Triforce of Wisdom to find Death Mountain. When all future incarnations of this Hero possessed Courage instead. _

_Second, Ganon is described as 'pig-faced.' Personally, I'm not exactly sure if that means his face is pig-like, or if he looked like a pig. I questioned Link about this, and he swears the Ganondorf he faced was most defineatly a Gerudo, which are obviously not Pig-like as they looked very much like the Hylians. _

_Third, how did Link know about where the pieces of the Triforce of Wisdom were kept? Impa was apparently some random old woman being jumped on by monsters. How'd she know about the Tri-force? Although, it's quite possible she was Zelda's care-taker of some kind. The Sheikan nurse-maid (And Sage of the Shadows) in The Ocarina of Time is named Impa. _

_This narrative, for unknown reasons, wasn't written very well. Nobody on this ship felt anything… epic about this tale at all. I read The Twilight Princess to the crew once. Gonzo broke down crying at the end, claiming that Midna was going to say she loved Link. Our Link however , was creeped out at falling in love with some floating, creepy, imp thing from another Realm. Then I read the Very End, where Link (Apparently) left Ordon. Senza seems to think that Link left to find adventure. Tetra suggested that he left to get away from Ilia, who she saw as a whiny bitch. Niko immediately tried to argue with a typical 'where's your proof?' because none of us actually saw any instance where Ilia was a bitch. _

_Of course, Tetra assigned him chores. That shut him up. _

_Then we started to argue, then started throwing the (Horrible) pie that Gonzo made. It's good to throw because it's so bad, which encourages people to dodge it and throw it back. (At least, that's my scientific explanation) _

_I think I'm done. I hope to write again soon. _

_Sincerely, _

_Mako _


	2. Chapter 2

_Mako: This is a tale of Death. Seriously. There's hardly anything on him. None of the Hylian tales we've found say anything about the Realm of the Dead, and Death himself is only referenced a few times. (In the complete version of The Origin of the Triforce, it is said Farore told him to watch over dead Souls. Whether she created him or he already existed is not clear) _

Once, a boy decided to seek the Golden Power. This power was said to be located in the Golden Land. Armed with only a flute and his faithful bird companion, he set out from his home village and headed towards the mountains.

However…

He got lost in the woods. Stumbling into a beautiful groove, the boy became discouraged. He began to play his flute.

Animals surrounded the boy, and listened wide-eyed as he played his soothing music.

But then…

Death heard. He appeared before the boy and said, 'Thy flute playing skills art beautiful young one. If you care to make a gamble I'll make a bet with Ye."

The Boy accepted.

"Ye probably didn't know it, but I play a mean flute. If Thou can best me in a Flute playing contest, I shalt take thee to the Golden Land."

The Boy had to muster all of his skills, yet he bested finally bested Death.

"Thou art skilled." Death said. "If I may inquire the reasons for Thou wishing to enter the Golden Land?"

The Boy told him of how his father was a Drunkard, and very, very poor, and wished he had more money. .

"The Golden Power… So Ye wish to help your father. A more noble decision then most."

Death looked thoughtful for a while, then said:

"This Golden Land… may not be what thou assumes it will be. Do thou still wish to go?"

The Boy said yes, claiming he'd do anything to help his Father.

"Very Well."

Suddenly, the boy was in a vile realm, ruled by vicious beasts. He looked down at himself, and realized: His bird was gone, and he looked like a beast. Scared, he wondered where his bird was.

Death did not have the power to send the boy's soul into the Golden Realm. So although the Body could think and feel, it couldn't move. The Soul, stayed on the Stump and played for the animals.

The Bird, under orders from the Soul, took the actual flute and buried it by some flower seeds. Then, it flew over the Village looking for help. But a spell cast by a Wizard turned him into stone. The Wizard decided to turn the Bird into a Weather Vane.

After several days, a Young Man entered the Golden Land. He found the Boy, and the Boy noticed that although this man was Hylian, he did not change shape.

The Boy asked him to bring him his flute, so he could play for real one last time.

By some Divine reason, the Young Man was able to go between the Golden Land and Hyrule at will. This didn't bother the boy, as long as he got to play one last time.

When the Boy received the Flute, he played more beautifully then he ever had before. Then he said:

"I'm dying. Tell my Father of my Passing. Take my Flute… it must have some strange powers. And… tell my father, that I should have stayed to help him, instead of going off on some fairytale journey."

With that, the Boy turned into a tree.

The Young Man went to the Father. When he heard of his Son's passing, he realized why he had gone off to find the Golden Power. Swearing off his Drinking habits, he became a new man.

Death collected the Boy's Soul, wondering aloud as he did so:

Why do thy Goddesses work in such strange ways?"

The Young Man, on the other hand, played the Flute at the Weather Vane. The Bird awoke, breaking free of the stone, and aiding the Young Man on his journey.

_Mako: Pretty interesting. I think the Moral here is that the Gods are strange and we shouldn't try and understand them. But that's just me. Anyway, why Death showed up to challenge some kid to a Flute Playing contest is beyond me. _

_Why Golden Land turned out to be a Monster-filled wasteland is also unexplainable. Death did what he said he would do. And he even warned the boy. And he still did it. _

_That's all for now I believe. There's more to come, yeah?_

_Mako_


End file.
